


Thor's warprize

by xNJx



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNJx/pseuds/xNJx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki n'avait jamais eu la vie facile. Fils de Laufey, le fils non voulu. Alors être le trophée de guerre de Thor...c'était encore plus humiliant. Mais peut être que...finalement, ce n'était pas si mal que ça ? /TRADUCTION-ADAPTATION/ THORKI/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thor's warprize

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thor's warprize](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/61626) by Florbe. 



Thor's warprize : 

Il ne s'agit pas vraiment d'une traduction, mais plutôt d'une adaptation par écrit d'un comic de Florbe (sur deviantart et tumblr) que j'aime beaucoup et que j'aimerais vous faire partager. Il s'agit de Thorki, et même si ce n'est pas mon pairing favoris, je dois avouer que j'adore cette petite histoire.   
Bonne lecture, et je vous invite à aller voir le comic, bien sûr ! J'espère que vous trouverez ça fidèle, et il s'agit de ma première adaptation par écrit d'un comic, donc voilà.   
Je vous laisse:) 

…

Sur Asgard...

Être capturé c'était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Non, devenir le trophée de guerre de Thor devait sans doute être pire. Mais en ce moment même, ce n'était pas ça qui brûlait dans l'esprit du jötun. 

« Il essaye de se tuer ! » ; « Hé, ne fait pas l'idiot ! » ; « Stop ! » criaient des gardes à Loki, qui, apeuré par ces derniers avait sorti un poignard et menaçait d'en faire usage si jamais on ne le laissait pas tranquille. Les gardes le prenaient pour une bête de foire, l'effrayant alors qu'il était vulnérable et sous sa forme de jötun, son corps bleuté recouvert par diverses fourrures. 

« Nous avons besoin de lui vivant pour le Prince ! » s'écria un autre, en s'approchant de lui, et en le saisissant. Il parvint à le maintenir et à le bloquer contre un mur, si bien que sa tête heurta l'obstacle violemment. 

Les gardes profitèrent de l'instant, criant « Les chaînes maintenant ! » afin de le garder vulnérable et inférieur à eux. Ils ne leur fallut pas bien longtemps pour trouver le Prince Thor et leur montrer le jötun qui était toujours aussi apeuré. Ce devait être vraiment divertissant pour eux de voir ça, mais, encore plus divertissant de faire étalage devant leur Prince. Loki fut donc traîné de force jusqu'au dit Prince. 

« Nous l'avons trouvé caché dans la chambre de Laufey. C'est une pièce vraiment exotique, n'est-ce pas ? Et, elle est toute à vous, mon Seigneur. » brailla un garde en souriant de façon explicite à son seigneur. 

Ce dernier observa la dite pièce exotique d'un regard lucide, voyant le jötun effrayé se débattre de toutes ses forces et fermer les yeux suite à une douleur quelconque, mais surtout, à cause de l'humiliation. « Je n'en veux pas. Laissez le partir. » déclara le blond en lançant des regards méprisants aux gardes. 

Ceux ci, surpris, tentèrent de persuader leur prince par tout les moyens. Et qui disait tout les moyens, disait...la victoire, bien sûr. « S'il vous plaît Prince. C'est un présent pour vous remercier de mener Asgard à la gloire une fois à nouveau. » insista le garde, en resserrant son emprise sur le présent. 

Le prince jeta à nouveau un coup d’œil au garde, avant de fixer le jötun. Il s'approcha doucement, l'examinant de plus près. « Très bien, » dit-il, finalement. 

Il effleura la menton de Loki, le saisissant doucement en coupe, tout en essayant de ne pas l'effrayer d'avantage. Les gardes étaient souvent brusques et ne savaient pas s'y prendre. Effrayer quelqu'un n'avait jamais été la bonne solution, surtout si cette personne n'avait clairement pas d'intentions hostiles. 

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » lui demanda t-il, d'une voix calme.

Le jötun leva ses pupilles rouges vers le prince, et répondit : « Lo...Loki. »

Les yeux célestes de Thor s'écarquillèrent presque automatiquement. Loki ? Il le saisit par les épaules, comme si il voulait l'examiner de plus près. Ca ne pouvait pas être...

« Au départ, nous pensions que c'était un domestique ou quelque chose du genre, mais apparemment il s'agit d'un membre important des Jötuns. » expliqua le garde devant l'étonnement de son prince. 

Ce dernier regardait toujours Loki avec un regard sérieux. Une sensation naissait déjà en lui, et il le savait. Maintenant, cet être était sien, et il l'aurait rien que pour lui. Plus rien n'importait à présent. Qu'il soit un jötun, un domestique ou quoi que ce soit d'autres...peu importe...

Ca ne compte pas. 

Il s'approcha un peu plus, caressa la joue de Loki, appréciant le touché frais et satin de sa peau, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du jötun. 

Tu es à moi à présent. 

...

Quand j'étais jeune, Père m'avait raconté une histoire. Enfin, pas vraiment une histoire, il s'agissait plutôt d'une rumeur. On racontait que Laufey avait un enfant. Un enfant non voulu. Le non souhaité prince de Jötunheim. Loki Laufeyson. Né plus fragile et plus petit que la moyenne des géants. Peut être était-il en vie, peut être était-il mort...

Loki se trouvait à présent enchaîné par le cou au lit de Thor, dans une chambre très luxueuse. Une chambre royale. Ses mains étaient enchaînées entre elles également. Il n'était plus sous sa vraie forme, c'était déjà assez humiliant d'être ici, alors sous cette forme, ça aurait été le bouquet ! Il portait une chemise de nuit blanche agréable, dans laquelle il se sentait bien à l'aise. Son visage semblait fatigué, et il était encore un peu sur ses gardes. On ne savait jamais. 

Thor se trouvait devant lui, la surprise se lisant toujours sur son visage. 

« Je ne peux toujours pas y croire ! Honnêtement je pensais que Laufey t'avait tué depuis longtemps. » avoua le dieu, en croisant les bras. Rire n'était pas vraiment approprié, mais...peu importe. 

« Maître...puis-je parler ? » demanda Loki, en levant les yeux vers Thor.

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous me dites tout ça ? Je ne suis sûr que nous ne sommes pas ici pour discuter. » dit Loki, le regard malicieux mais en même temps, on pouvait deviner qu'il était quelqu'un d'intelligent. Il comprenait vite, mais peut être aussi qu'il était trop méfiant. 

Thor haussa les sourcils et s'accroupit de sorte à ce qu'il soit à sa hauteur. Le jötun s'interrogeait beaucoup. « Attends. Ne te méprends pas ! »

Les yeux se Loki s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment, c'est vrai. 

« Tu ne sais pas qui tu es. Comment le pourrais-tu ? »

Loki était toujours aussi surpris. Que voulait dire Thor ? Essayait-il de l'embrouiller ? Se moquait-il de lui ?

« Tu es considéré comme une honte pour ta propre race, mais Loki, tu es un Prince. Reste avec moi ! » lui expliqua Thor, tout en s'approchant à nouveau. Il posa une main derrière sa nuque, si bien que le jötun pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du dieu contre son visage. C'était assez enivrant, mais il ne devait pas se laisser aller à de telles paroles. 

« Laisse moi t'offrir une vie meilleure ! » déclara Thor, en plongeant son regard dans le sien. 

Loki rit doucement. « Héhé, tu dois être en train de plaisanter. » Puis, comme pour illustrer ses propos, il leva ses mains menottées, les faisant cliqueter doucement. « Regarde moi. Crois-tu vraiment que c'est une vie meilleure ? » 

« Je suis désolé pour ça. Mais je savais que tu ne viendrais pas ici pour de bon. » le rassura Thor, en se reculant légèrement. 

« Peu importe, tu as ma gratitude, » soupira Loki, en fermant ses yeux. « La cellule dans laquelle tu m'as mis est plus grande que la chambre dans laquelle mon père m'a caché. »

Alors que ses yeux étaient toujours fermés, Loki sentit le corps de Thor se coller au sien. Typique. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Des gouttes de sueurs commencèrent à perler sur son front, et son corps se mit à trembler doucement. Que de belles paroles, mais déjà...

« Ne bouge pas ! » lui ordonna Thor, mais pourtant, sa voix était douce.

« S'il te plaît, vas-y doucement. » implora Loki, en fermant à nouveau ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir ça.

Mais...quelle surprise il eut lorsqu'il entendit le clic des menottes, et que, quelques instants après, il découvrit que son cou était libre, l'énorme chaîne avait disparu. 

« Quoi ? » demanda t-il, surpris.

Thor se releva, et le regarda attentivement. « Tu parles comme si la liberté est la seule chose dont tu as besoin pour arrêter d'être aussi vulnérable. Après que j'aurais libéré tes mains, tu seras libre de te lever et de partir»

Déjà Loki se levait, peut être trop rapidement car Thor le retint. « Mais pas avant d'avoir répondu à une question. »

Bien sûr.

« Où irais-tu ? »

Loki avala difficilement sa salive. Bien sûr, ça n'allait pas être aussi simple. 

Je ne sais pas. 

Thor commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter face au regard apeuré de Loki. Apparemment, il n'avait aucune idée de où aller. Il était seul, faible...Il n'avait rien. 

« Loki, réponds ! Dis moi où tu as l'intention d'aller ! Dis moi que tu ne vas pas retourner là bas. »

Loki était touché que Thor s'inquiète ainsi. Ses yeux commencèrent à se perler de larmes. Non, il ne voulait pas retourner là bas. N'importe où, mais pas là bas. 

« Non. Pas là bas. N'importe où. » 

Sa voix tremblait, il était paniqué. Thor le serra un peu, le rassura. « Bien, dans ce cas... »

« N'importe où mais pas là bas. » continuait de répéter le jötun, qui semblait tout à fait perdu. 

« Laisse moi une chance. » lui dit Thor, en serrant ses fines mains dans les siennes. Loki avait les yeux embués, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. C'était peut être mieux ainsi, de toute façon. 

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes, » lui expliqua le dieu, en caressant les mains dans les siennes. « Maintenant que je t'ai trouvé...Ne voudrais-tu pas essayer de me trouver ? » 

Thor posa leurs mains liées sur son cœur, et le jötun leva ses yeux pleins de larmes sur cette image. Il pouvait sentir les battements réguliers et apaisants. 

Il hocha simplement la tête, et sourit. Mais pas comme avant, cette fois-ci, sans sarcasme.Thor, heureux, l'embrassa sur la joue, caressant son autre joue avec sa main libre. Leurs corps s'enchaînèrent rapidement, si bien que les deux hommes se retrouvèrent sur le lit royal, Loki en dessous, emprisonnant le bassin de Thor avec ses jambes. Loki se fichait totalement de ses mains toujours liées à cette instant. Il était trop bien, et ses lèvres qui l'embrassaient pleinement étaient parfaites, il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. 

…

Thor lui avait dit qu'il ne ferait jamais quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas. Il lui avait donné son amour, et il l'avait reçu. Ils étaient tout les deux sur le lit, perdus dans le corps de l'autre, leurs respirations s'enchaînant ensemble. Loki se laissait complètement aller, oubliant tout, sauf qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Thor savait que Loki n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça, avant. Il voulait le rendre heureux, c'était tout ce qui comptait à ce moment là. Son corps contre le sien. Sa respiration contre la sienne. Son visage épanoui, ses yeux fermés, sa bouche entre ouverte, ses dents légèrement serrées lorsqu'il touchait un point sensible...

Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Le fils de Laufey ne pourrait jamais rester libre ici, le Père De Tout ne le permettrait pas. C'était le fils de l'ennemi. Thor le savait, alors qu'ils continuaient leurs ébats, les draps se froissant sous eux. 

Loki avait attendu toute sa vie un changement. Thor était sûr que le passé de Loki avait fait de lui un prince avisé. Serait-il aussi avisé d'attendre encore un peu ? Ca ne serait pas aussi long...Il ne supporterait plus le poids des chaînes métalliques.

Mon trône, sera aussi le tien. Et mon foyer, sera aussi le tien.


End file.
